Amour, Désir, Passion
by Anga27
Summary: Hermione et Drago se désirent depuis longtemps. Cette nuit, leurs rêves vont enfin se réaliser. Attention Lemon !


**POINT DE VU HERMIONE**

Allongée entre les couvertures épaisses qui me donnaient l'impression de flotter dans les nuages, je pouvais sentir un long frisson remonter le long de mon corps lorsque les mains de mon beau mangemort caressaient ma peaux avec infini douceur et de manière sensuelle. Allongé sur moi sans pour autant m'écraser sous son poids, il saisit doucement ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller légèrement alors que ses doigts frôlaient la peau fine de mon ventre . Souriant contre ma bouche quand un petit gémissement extatique sortit de ma gorge, je ne pouvais me retenir de tenir ni même de me cambrer lorsqu'il eut atteint ma poitrine. Il m'embrassa tendrement tout en accélérant le rythme.

J'ai attendu ce moment depuis des années. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des décennies que je l'attendais, même que j'ai cru que ce moment existerai uniquement dans mes rêves les plus fous. Oh Merlin, mille grâces, mille grâces d'avoir enfin exhausser mon souhait le plus cher.

\- Tu as la peau douce, mon ange. Constata mon prince avec sourire tout en continuant ses délicieuses caresses.

Un sourire à la fois timide que excitée se dessina sur mon visage. Il posa ses mains sur ma poitrine puis la malaxa avec délicatesse _ Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement bon _ souffla-je en fermant les yeux essayant de savourer ses moments d'or au maximum , Drago lécha ensuite mes oreilles, tout en continuant dans ses gestes.

\- Oh Drago ... Gémis-je lorsqu'il me mordit assez fort pour laisser une marque. Sous l'excitation j'attrapa aussitôt ses avants bras avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire Quidisth puis gémis encore plus fort. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était trop bon, sa peau caressa la mienne et ses mains continuaient la visite de mon corps. il m'embrassa avec gourmandise puis plongea son regard lourd de désir dans le mien. Topaze contre noisette.

Sa langue caressa la mienne avec encore plus de douceur que je ne pouvoir l'imaginer. Personne encore ne m'avait procurée autant de plaisir, rien qu'en m'embrassent. Ni même Viktor, ni même Ron.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir la sensation était bien trop forte, les mains de mon amants étaient si douces, si expertes, sa langue si sensuelle et électrisante.

Il se releva doucement, plongea son regard bleu océan dans le mien. Comme il était beau… Comme j'avais de la chance ... Je remerciais encore Merlin de m'avoir mi sur le même chemin de ce beau blondinet. Même si au début je le haïssais plus que tout surtout quand il me traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais sans savoir pourquoi, un amour fou et passionelle était caché au plus profond de mon coeur et de mon âme. Je jouissais de ce bonheur et gémis de plaisir tellement que le moment était trop beau, bien trop beau que cela me donnait presque l'impression que je vivais une fois de plus ses fantasmes dans un rêve.

\- Non, pas encore joli coeur, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois jouir. Souffla-t-il en descendant tout doucement ses mains vers mon entrejambe.

Il caressa doucement cette partie intime tout en continuant de mordiller mes tétons. Plongée dans un plaisir totale les yeux fermés. Continuant dans ses gestes experts, puis après avoir " harcelé " mes globes fermes et ma petite culotte noire il se positionna à mes jambes et ..

\- Je .. non .. Souffla-je entre deux soupires je savais pertinemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait de me faire. Et j'avais trop honte. Non pas parce que j'étais pudique, mais parce que mon amour pour lui était si fort que j'avais peur de tout, même de ma nudité.

\- Laisse toi faire, Hermione, tu vas adorer, je te promets.

Drago , à l'aide de sa langue caressa tous les contours de m'on intimité avec toujours plus de gourmandise. J'avais l'impression que mon entrejambe allait s'enflammer. J'étais en quelque sorte surprise qu'il était capable de me faire ressentir tout cela uniquement avec sa bouche. Je glissa une main moite et tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds puis continuait dans mes gémissement, Malfoy était un véritable professionnel avec sa langue !

Celui-ci remonta sa tête puis lécha de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine, une fois cela fait, il m'embrassa passionnément tout en me caressant les hanches. Je m'accrocha ensuite à son coup puis embrassa le torse de mon amant. Celui-ci si était bien dessiné et tellement désirable.. Je passais mes mains dans sa chevelure puis rigola de joie. Drago haussa doucement un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fair rire, princesse ?

Sans savoir pourquoi je continuais de rire. Cet instant était tellement magnifique, j'avais l'impression de nager dans le bonheur, je me sentais revivre avec la séparation avec Ron..

Moi qui croyais que nous étions fait pour être ensemble, en fair Lavande et lui ont toujours était fait pour être ensemble. Mais maintenant j'avais Drago et je ne peux pas mentir en disant que je n'était pas heureuse.

Ce soir là Drago, si je rigolais comme une sotte c'était uniquement parce que j'étais heureuse. A un point que tu ne pourra jamais imaginer.

Je pouvais sentir sa main chaude et douce sur ma joue, avec tendresse et délicatesse il caressa ma peau puis descendit sa main plus bas. Ce contacte me fait frémir de bonheur.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non, soufflais-je d'une petite voix cassée. Tu me fais juste du bien.

Les yeux de mon bel amant pétillaient de malice, je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieur, peut-être même un peu trop fort vu qu'il filet de sang perlait lentement. Je pouvais l'entendre souffla puis ressentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langues se poser sur la mini coupure, goûtant au passage le goût métallique qui coulait doucement. Il releva les yeux vers moi avant de froncer furtivement les sourcils. Il saisit, sans crier gare ma chevelure indomptable avant de la tirer en arrière.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Je t'interdis d'abîmer ce qui est à moi, tu m'entends ?!

Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge, je compris tout de suite qu'il faisait référence à mes lèvres. Je hocha frénétiquement la tête sans jamais cesser de le regarder. Mon beau prince, mon beau mangemort, comme je suis folle de toi …

\- Je t'aime.. Soufflais-je doucement.

Malfoy souffla avant de répondre tout en se penchant un peu plus vers moi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Prouve le moi ! Répondis-je sous forme de défit. Convaincs moi que tu m'aimes vraiment.

Le mangemort étira un grand sourire.

\- Oh, pour ça, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème... Rigola-t-il . Je crois même savoir comment faire.

\- Ah .. ? Et comment ? Soufflais-je en souriant, les yeux toujours perdus dans ses magnifiques Topazes.

\- Comme ceci…

Il s'empara brusquement de mes lèvres. Je sursauta presque mais me laissa faire, complètement emportée par la fougue du baiser. La langue de mon amant vint caresser avec douceur la mienne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer une de mes mains dans les cheveux de mon mangemort blond pour les nouer autour de mes doigts fins. Finalement, je compris que nous nous aimons, tous les deux . Notre amour était une passion brûlante et dévorante. Rien se semblait pouvoir nous séparer. Je ne le permettrai pas. L'homme de mes rêves et de ma je lâcha alors mes lèvres avant de souffler d'un ton provocateur :

\- Alors, convaincue ?

Je lui adressa un sourire puis répondu en lui offrant un baisé vorace. Malfoy ne pouvait alors pas s'empêcher de grogner . Il m'immobilisa soudainement et lui deposa des bisous partout . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise mêlé d'extase et frissonnais de plaisir. Mon Serpentard me lécha le cou avec fureur, plantant quelquefois ses canines légèrement sur ma peau afin de me déstabiliser, ce qui était réussi.

J'ouvris les yeux et regarda la main de mon amant se promener sur mon corps avant de disparaître sous ma culotte . Quand elle entra en contact avec ma féminité, je sursauta, envahie par une chaleur ardente et sauvage. Heureux il étira un grand sourire en voyant ma réaction puis m'immobilisa pour m'empêcher de bouger et continua ses gestes experts avec sensualité laissant ses doigts se promener tout au long de ma féminité.

Tout d'un coup, il me pivota brusquement afin que je puisse lui faire face. Il caressa mes joues avec le bout de ses doigts puis replaça une mèche de mes cheveux chocolats . Il s'empara brusquement de mes lèvres avant de reprendre dans ses caresses intimes.

\- Fais moi l'amour … Le suppliais-je au bord de la crise. Il plaça un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

\- Patience … Patience … Sa voix raisonnait merveilleusement bien dans mes oreilles, je ne cessais jamais de le regarder, je voudrai qu'il sache à quel point je suis raide dingue de lui. Que je le désirait au plus haut point !

Il me plaqua doucement sur le matela et me ôta mon soutient gorge et baissa ma petite culotte, j'étais à présent totalement nue et sans défense devant un mangemort. Mon mangemort. Je rougissais de honte et voulu cacher mes formes que je trouvaient pas avez volumineuses pour plaire à un homme, mais il m'en empêcha en grognant.

Il se mît alors à lécher mon ventre avec sensualité et descendit davantage ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de gémir de plaisir quand je sentis sa langue caresser mon intimité. La chaleur de sa langue me faisait hurler de jouissance. Jamais je n'avais connu autant de désir et de plaisir.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais vraiment qu'il me prenne, là maintenant je n'attendais qu'une union entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, j'aimerai le sentir en moi. Malfoy devait comprendre mon désir puisque les yeux et mes lèvres parlaient.

\- Ne te retiens pas ma toute belle je veux t'entendre. Je veux t'entendre hurler de plaisir et me supplier de t'en demander plus ‼ Grogna-t-il en me serrant encore plus fort.

Je sentais alors une vague agréable me submerger et me lâcha complètement. C'est alors que je sentis son membre dur se poser sur mon intimité , il m'embrassa toujours avec plus d'appétit puis ondula sur mon bas ventre pour le faire ressentir son envie de moi. Soudain, il cessa toutes caresses et baisés puis plongea ses yeux océans dans les miens.

\- Hermione est-ce que tu .. Je veux dire..

J'ouvris lentement la bouche, sachant ce qu'il voulait me demander, je me suis permise de lui répondre à sa place.

\- Tu veux savoir si je suis vierge ?

Les yeux de mon homme se plièrent légèrement et ses lèvres aussi.

\- Oui.

Dois-je lui dire la vérité ? Que non je ne suis pas vierge et qu'avant lui Viky et Ron sont passés sur moi avant lui ? Je craignais sa réaction et ne lui répondais pas.

Au lieu d'insister, il m'embrassa doucement puis entra avec délicatesse en moi.

A présent nous étions liés et à jamais.

* * *

 **POINT DE VU DRAGO**

La voir allongée sur les couvertures épaisses dont les couleurs représentaient ma maison me rendez fou, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur la magnifique peau de celle qui me faisait fantasmer depuis longtemps. Et comme je l'avais imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous, elle était douce et désirable. Lorsque mes lèvres cassaient les siennes, une chaleur ardente s'empara de mon membre inférieur. Je la voulais déjà.

J'ai attendu ce moment depuis des années. J'avais l'impression que cela fait des décennies que je l'attendais, même que j'ai cru que ce moment existerai uniquement dans mes rêves. Cette Sang de Bourbe, ma belle Sang de Bourbe, soufflais-je intérieurement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui avouer qu'elle avait la peau aussi douce que la soie. Sa réaction me faisait tellement plaisir, je pouvais voir ses petits yeux noisettes pétiller de malice et ne put me retenir d'avantage de l'embrasser. Le goût fruité sur ses lèvres, me rendait fou, horriblement fou. Je la voulais.

Mes mains se baladèrent de partout, cherchant à connaitre tout les recoins de mon amante. Et sans crier gare, je me suis permis de les passer sous son soutiens gorge. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina mon visage. Je posa mes mains sur la poitrine ferme de ma belle puis la malaxa avec délicatesse.

\- Oh Drago ... Gémit-elle lorsque je lui mordit assez fort pour lui laisser une marque. Elle me rendait fou, je la voulais, je la désirais très fort mais sa condition me bloqua. Jamais mes parents n'accepteront que j'épouse une Gryffondor. Maudite Sang de Bourbe, pourquoi me fais tu ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires ?! Pourquoi ?

Ma langue caressa la sienne avec encore plus de douceur qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ses yeux étaient comme perdus au loin, je me demandais au juste à quoi elle pensait, étirant un large sourire sur mon visage, j'étais certains qu'elle faisait une bref comparaisons avec tous les crétins qu'elle avait embrassé. Évidement, il n'y a air aucun doute à ce que je sois le meilleur. Elle me désire, je la désire, je voulait tellement la prendre, lui faire oublier tout les noms de ses écervelés jusqu'à ce que le mien soit gravé dans sa mémoire et dans son coeur pour toujours.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'elle prenait plaisir sous mes mains, j'imaginerais comment elle réagirait lorsque mon énorme engin entrera en elle. Je pouvais sentir son petit corps frémir sous les mains experts. Elle me rendais fou.

En plus de jouir sous les mains, elle me lança un défit, celui lui prouvais mon amour pour elle. Son caractère Gryffondorienne me faisait rire, et me plaisait terriblement. Elle me rendait horriblement fou.

Je m'empara brusquement de ses lèvres délicates puis gémis de plaisir. Ce contacte la faisait sursauter puis cambrer en avant . Ses mains caressaient avec excitation mes cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffés, pour les nouer autour de ses doigts fins. Finalement, je compris que nous nous aimons, tous les deux . Notre amour était plus fort que tout. Rien se semblait pouvoir nous séparer. Cette petite Gryffondor était mienne, pour toujours.

\- Alors, convaincue ? Soufflais-je alors qu'elle était au bord de l'extase, ses yeux mi-clos me donnaient terriblement faim, faim d'elle.

Je la vis me répondre par un de ses plus beau sourire et je ne pouvais alors pas m'empêcher de grogner tellement qu'elle me faisait craquer. Je pouvais voir ses yeux s'ouvrir lorsque ma main se baladait sous sa petite culotte. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de découvrir son petit jardin secret. Je la sentais se cambrer et entendis avec une joie immense ses gémissements, mes doigts se promenaient tout au long de sa féminité, cherchant à découvrir tout ses recoins.

Pris de désir fou pour elle, je la pivota brusquement afin que je puisse la voir, voir son magnifique visage, ses traits parfaits voir son plaisir dans ses irises. Avec infini douceur je caressa ses joues avec le bout de mes doigts puis replaça une mèche de ses cheveux chocolats. Ses magnifiques cheveux qui, avec le temps avaient fini par devenir moins sauvages et plus soyeux. Brusquement mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avant de reprendre dans mes caresses intimes.

\- Fais moi l'amour … Entendis-je dans la bouche de ma belle jouvencelle _du moins si elle était encore vierge _

J'aurai voulu la prendre, là maintenant, mais je devais me montrer patient, cet instant devait être savourer avant que je ne me mette à l'honorer comme il se doit. Même si se retenir était très dur. Elle me rendait sauvagement fou.

\- Patience … Patience … Soufflais-je en caressant ses délicieuse lèvres. _ Bientôt mon ange je te dévorerai crue _

Alors que j'étais en train de lui faire découvrir l'extase avec ma langue sur son intimité, une question me trôna dans ma tête. « Est-ce qu'elle était toujours vierge ? » Puisqu'avec tout les hommes qui voulaient sortir avec elle et tous les petits amis qu'elle avait eu je me doutais que ce soir j'allais obtenir faveur de sa virginité.

\- Hermione soufflais-je d'une voix douce, mais aussi hésitante, je ne voulais en aucun cas la déstabiliser, je l'aimais trop pour cela. Est-ce que tu .. Je veux dire.. Mes mots se perdaient dés que ses yeux couleurs chocolats se posèrent dans les miens. Elle était si belle, si pur, si désirable qu'elle me coupa toute envie de continuer de parler.

Je pouvais voir sa petite bouche s'ouvrir doucement.

\- Tu veux savoir si je suis vierge ? Répondit-elle sans hésitation, ce qui me surpris en quelque peu.

Devrais-je lui répondre par un oui, ou alors faire comme ci que j'avais totalement oublié mes mots et passer directeme,t à l'action. Mais si je tenais vraiment de continuer à la fréquenter, ce qui était le cas, il me devait de connaitre la vérité. Même si cette vérifiât ne sera pas plaisante à entendre.

\- Oui.

Voyant sa réaction et ses petits yeux interrogateurs et paniqués, j'ai tout de suite compris et eu ma réponse. Bien qu'elle ne me réjouissait pas, mon amour pour elle était bien trop fort pour que je cesse de l'aimer. La sang et or avant comme un pouvoir sur moi, un pouvoir que je ne pouvais y échapper. Elle me rendait terriblement fou, je vais la prendre, maintenant, je ne peux plus attendre.

Nos corps se sont, pour la première fois unis, dans un plaisir infini.

Jamais personne ne viendra nous déranger et nous empêcher de nous aimer, et je jure de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

C'est une promesse.


End file.
